League of Micronations
The League of Micronations (LoMN) '''is a intermicronational organization, which is tasked to promote cooperation, order, and peace within the micronational community. The headquarters of the LoMN is located in New League Order City, Republic of Antarctica. The organization is currently among the largest and active micronational organizations, with 89 member states, and 5 observer states. Objectives * Bring mutual protection and recognition to all members. * Collect as much information as we can about our members and spread it all around the world. * Bring help of all type to our members. * Bring peace and prosperity to the micronational community. * Promote cooperation between micronations. Charter Preamble WE THE PEOPLE OF THE LEAGUE OF MICRONATIONS having solemnly resolved to reconstitute this organization as one United, Stable, and Democratic Organization, for the purpose of securing JUSTICE, social, economic, and political; EQUALITY of status and of opportunity; LIBERTY of thought, belief, expression, and worship; and most importantly FAITH in our creator, in humanity, and this organization; for all micronations and their peoples, regardless of their differences; DETERMINED to reaffirm faith in fundamental human rights, in the dignity and worth of a human being, in the equal rights of men and women and of micronations large and small, and To establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of intermicronational law can be maintained, and to promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, AND FOR THESE ENDS to practice tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbors, and to unite our strength to maintain intermicronational peace and security, and to ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods, that armed force shall not be used, save in the common interest, and to employ intermicronational machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all peoples, HAVE RESOLVED TO COMBINE OUR EFFORTS TO ACCOMPLISH THESE AIMS. Accordingly, our respective Governments, through representatives assembled in the Server of the League of Micronations, who have exhibited their full powers found to be in good and due form, have agreed to the present this Charter of the League of Micronations and do hereby reconstitute this intermicronational congregation known as the LEAGUE OF MICRONATIONS. History Predecessors Community of Micronations After the alliance of Alimia with Vlasynia on December 27, 2017, the Community of Micronations was established. Egan, Ticrenium and New Rizalia joined soon after its foundation. Intermicronational League The early foundations of the organization began on December 29, 2017, when Blade Buzzsaw (now Blade R. Jackson) of the Despotate of Ticrenium and Despot Denis of Vlasynia initiated diplomatic relations. The formation of the two’s relations eventually led to the establishment of the Intermicronational League On January 6, 2018, the first flag, the ”Grand World”, was designed by Denis I. The following day, January 7, the Intermicronational League was officially established. Establishment After a proposal by Boniface I of Alimia to merge the Community of Micronations and the Intermicronational League was accepted, the League of Micronations was formed on January 8, 2018. At its founding, the League of Micronations had 5 members: Alimia, Vlasynia, Egan, Titania (now Ticronvidia), and New Rizalia. 2018 During its first few months of existence, the League experienced a period of rapid growth, with many micronations within the MicroNations Fandom community taking interest in the organization. After the summer of 2018, activities within the League of Micronations began to stagnate. Eventually, the LoMN fell into a state of inactivity, with votes and referendums rarely taking place. By the end of 2018, the organization had over eighty member states, most of whom were inactive within the League. 2019 On New Years’ Day January 1, 2019, an election for the positions of President and Vice President was commenced. The elections ran until January 8, 2019, the first anniversary of the League’s establishment. Cameron Koehler of Ikonia became President, and Seann Torres of New Rizalia began his second term as Vice President. Throughout January 2019, multiple reforms were passed which reshaped the League. The League began to thaw from its state of stagnation and activity began to increase. However, many of these reforms were controversial with the League’s members. Gradually, some member states began to oppose the leadership of President Koehler and called for him to be impeached. Tensions began to rise as the member states feuded. On January 28, 2019, an emergency assembly was held after the League descended into chaos. Several reforms were re-voted on. The next day, a short assembly was initiated to work out a compromise for those who disagreed with the reforms. This assembly was surprisingly peaceful, with little argument. For once, the organization seemed to finally begin to stabilize. However, on January 30, 2019, a riot began within the organization, with many member states petitioning for the impeachment of Cameron Koehler. The LoMN discord was trashed and ultimately deleted, temporarily removing the League's medium for communication. President Cameron left his position soon after. Later, a backup discord was established, with many of the former member states joining. Members Official The LoMN has 90 official member states. ' Former Non-member observer states Pending Requests Major Non-LoMN allies Security Council Permanent ("Big 6"): *Alimia *Vlasynia *Ticrenium *New Rizalia *Libertia *Agelonia Ministers Structure Currency and Trade See also: Intermicronational Trade Organization The official currency of the League of Micronations is the Numus. Its concept was proposed by President Seann Torres of New Rizalia, who designed the first numus banknote. President Blade Buzzsaw of the First Titanist Union and President Jerard Benitez of the Flario Federation also helped develop the currency. The order of currency is, Ligos, Argento, Numus, Supernumus, Meganumus, Ultranumus, Ordum, Ultraordum A branch of the LoMN, the Intermicronational Trade Organization (ITO) regulates trade within the League. The organization officially uses the Numus in micronational transactions. Flag The flag, known as the “Starred Globe”, which is now on its second form, has a white circle with the shape of a five-cornered star inside of it. symbolizing the world. Two Greek-style olive branches symbolizing independence, courage, and peace, surround the circle, while the blue background symbolizes the sky and sea. Flag History The Uniter (December 27, 2017 – January 8, 2018, from the Community of Micronations) Grand World (January 7, 2018 – February 15, 2018) Starred Globe (February 15, 2018 – January 8, 2019), (January 30, 2019 - Present) Peaceful Unity (January 8, 2019 - January 30, 2019) Positive Relations External links *Official Website *Official LoMN Bank Bad history Grand Duke Jerard I of Flario left the LoMN because of racism. The following are users of discord who were being racist towards him: # NeS # Moss # Palsian Central Governor An # Palsian Central Governor Smae He therefore left and put an angry video on his youtube channel.Category:Alliances Category:Intermicronational Organisations Category:League of Micronations